ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Epicness II
The Legend of Epicness II is a upcoming crossover film that will release on November 2017. It is the sequel to the 2016 film The Legend of Epicness. Plot Characters List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. No real life characters allowed Heroes Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Shin-Chan.jpg|Shin-chan Don-chan.png|Don-chan Katsu.png|Katsu ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron DoReandMi.jpg|Do, Rae, and Mi Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Steven the Duplighost.png|Steven the Duplighost (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Gree.jpg|Gree (Hero Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Zorori250X280.jpg|Zorori Mappy.png|Mappy 185.jpeg|Bubblun and Bobblun Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Happy (Fairy Tail﻿).jpg|Happy Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-chan Conan Edogawa.png|Conan Edogawa Shotaro Kaneda.png|Shotaro Kaneda Waldo.jpg|Waldo Woof 01.jpg|Woof (from Where's Waldo?) Pelucia-mickey-esquerda.png|Mickey Mouse Gumball gumball 174x252.png|Gumball Snoopy Sticker Dog From Peanuts Thinking Vinyl Decal.JPG|Snoopy Castwoodstock.jpg|Woodstock Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit Furrball.jpg|Furrball Mumfie.jpg|Mumfie Buster Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Buster Bunny Babs Bunny ( Character of Tiny Toons _).jpg|Babs Bunny Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Susumu Hori.png|Susumu Hori Bomberman.jpg|Bomberman Louie 2.jpeg|Louie Korosuke.png|Korosuke Model calamity color.jpg|Calamity Coyote Hamtaro 2.gif|Hamtaro TheGetAlongGang.jpg|Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo Beaver, and Portia Porcupine Skippy.gif|Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Leo/Kimba Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter Mingle.JPG|Mingle NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter (fan-made hero by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Klondike_Kat.jpg|Klondike Kat D731526bb872.jpg|Komble & his cow Chrela CyprienSuperCyp_7778.jpeg|Cyprien 640.jpeg|Kakeru Satsuki James "Sonny" Crockett .jpeg|James "Sonny" Crockett Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs.png|Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs 318.png|Geralt of Rivia Kutaro .jpeg|Kutaro Weather.JPG|Weather Sphinx .jpeg|Sphinx Forrest gump original.jpeg|Forrest Gump Castiel_angel01.jpeg|Castiel Sloth.jpg|Sloth Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Solidsnake.jpg|Solid Snake Model Raiden.jpg|Raiden Cloud Strife .png|Cloud Strife Vicky_il_vichingo.png|Vicky the Viking ghostbusters-full-new-img.jpeg|The Ghostbusters (2016) Gizmo.png|Gizmo Marty McFly.jpg|Martin McFly Doc Brown.png|Doc Brown Abeleón ( los wuzzles ).jpg|Bumblelion Sherman Archer .png|Sherman Archer 2838263-8697602592-latest.jpeg|Rinku Bayonetta .png|Bayonetta Shulk.JPG|Shulk Original Finn.png|Finn 100px-Original Jake.png|Jake cartibella.jpeg|Cartibella Link (SSBWU).png|Link Zelda.png|Zelda Corrin .png|Corrin Lucina2.jpg|Lucina Marth (SSB).png|Marth Jack Burton .jpeg|Jack Burton Caesar (Planet of the Apes) .jpeg|Caesar (Planet of the Apes) Simon Grace .png|Simon Grace Fmaedwardelrick.png|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Yoh Asakura .jpeg|Yoh Asakura Young Scared Justin.jpeg|Professor Justin Optimus Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime 82642-20600-grifter super.jpg|Grifter 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan Steven Shield WD.png|Steven Universe Amethyst-.png|Amethyst 2392742-col__1_.jpg|Aphrodite IX crocadoobrian.jpg|Brian 1359582952_Episode_28.jpg|Jazz (Crocadoo) Img MIKU us.png|Miku Hatsune Mzl.kqwewozb.png|The Cossacks (Tour, Oko, and Gry) Kratos doom cmyk painting.jpg|Kratos Martin_mystere.gif|Martin Mystere 1918969-java.jpeg|Java Rarity -as I'd hoped to do- S4E23.png|Rarity Rainbow -you're pretty awesome yourself- S6E13.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie in shock S5E24.png|Pinkie Pie Fluttershy The Cutie Map MLP Singing S5e01.png|Fluttershy Ren Höek .png|Ren Höek Stimpy .png|Stimpy 296.jpeg|Alebrije Dante (Devil May Cry) .png|Dante (Devil May Cry) Ness(Clear).png|Ness Lucas.png|Lucas Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png|Sonic the Hedgehog liyt.jpeg|Mega Man Caddicarus .png|Caddicarus Garfield .jpeg|Garfield 2012-01-05-02-53-56--968574775.jpeg|Saint George Lilith (fem).png|Lilith (Fire Emblem) Charlie Dog .png|Charlie Dog Porky Pig .gif|Porky Pig danni cat.png|Danny Cat 288.jpeg|E.T. 330.jpeg|Charlie Barkin Itchy Itchiford .jpeg|Itchy Itchiford Moby Lick .jpeg|Moby Lick Rude Dog .jpeg|Rude Dog 4690963-22.jpeg|Theodore Roosevelt (True Comics) 1316381-bat_masterson.jpeg|Bat Masterson (True Comics) PAC-MAN.2.jpg|Pac-Man Elsa Frankenteen .jpeg|Elsa Frankenteen Combox, the Rainbow Wizard.jpg|Combox, the Rainbow Wizard Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) .png|Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) 280-1.png|Blossom Buttercup .png|Buttercup Dexter Morgan .jpeg|Dexter Morgan Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai Stitch .png|Stitch Jumba Jookiba .jpeg|Jumba Jookiba Minions .jpeg|Minions Sparkster.PNG|Sparkster the joy in loving.jpeg|Mother Teresa of Calcutta (The Joy in Loving) Edmond Dantès .jpeg|Edmond Dantès Phineas-.png|phineas Mission Marvel - Ferb.png|ferb Scuzzlebutt .png|Scuzzlebutt Rawberry Preserves .png|Rawberry Preserves Agent Peter Burke .jpeg|Agent Peter Burke Phoenix Wright .jpeg|Phoenix Wright The GFTC Fox.png|The GFTC Fox (from The Wolf and the Fox) ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird ShadowDog.jpg|Shadow the Husky (from The Centurions) Tooty the Dog.png|Tooty (AKA the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) Char 64703.jpg|La Brea (from Dino Babies) Muddy Mole .gif|Muddy Mole jack frost poc.png|Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) Owl Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger Guybrush Threepwood .jpeg|Guybrush Threepwood neighbors from hell.jpeg|Woody (Neighbours from Hell) 140.jpeg|Koudelka Iasant Dovahkiin .png|Dovahkiin 290.jpeg|Chell Maverick (Top Gun) .jpeg|Maverick (Top Gun) Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze Jacob Frye .png|Jacob Frye Menao Sheme .png|Menao Sheme Rex (Fallout) .jpeg|Rex (Fallout) 20071113-chapulin2.jpg|El Chapulin Colorado Becky.png|Becky (Sprung) Scooby-Doo-scooby-doo-5194607-445-722.jpg|Scooby-Doo ShaggyRogers.png|Shaggy Meat Boy .png|Meat Boy 174128-large.png|Chase McCain Don't Starve wilson.jpeg|Wilson (Don't Starve) Dipper did not know.png|Dipper (Gravity Falls) Mabel Pines (1).png|Mabel (Gravity Falls) Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Alucard (Castlevania) .jpeg|Alucard (Castlevania) Arthur timothy read 1250583994.jpg|Arthur Read Sam Winchester.jpeg|Sam Winchester Dean Winchester .jpeg|Dean Winchester Santa Paws .jpeg|Santa Pawn Robotboy.png|Robotboy Fox McCloud.png|Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi.png|Falco Lombardi DONKEY KONG.JPG|Donkey Kong PIT.f.jpg|Pit Palutena Uprising.png|Palutina Kirby ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Kirby Thorny, Pak and Roly.jpg|Thorny, Pak and Roly Paws the Blockbuster Dog.png|Paws the Dog (from the 1990 Blockbuster Kids commercial) Amaterasu .jpeg|Amaterasu (Okami) Ryu Hayabusa .jpeg|Ryu Hayabusa Lara Croft.png|Lara Croft 0073ootp harry.jpg|Harry Potter Nathan Drake .png|Nathan Drake MARIO.fusion.jpg|Mario LUIGI.fusion.jpg|Luigi PEACH.fusion.jpg|Peach DaisyMP8Official.png|Daisy WARIO.f.jpg|Wario Yoshi2.png|Yoshi Alex Taylor.jpeg|Alex Taylor (The Crew) Butch (Tom and Jerry) .jpeg|Butch (Tom and Jerry) Van Hohenheim .png|Van Hohenheim Jimmyneutron - character nick film of best classic character for tumblr.jpg|Jimmy Neutron 2353587-roscopp.png|Roscopp (Speed Ball 2: Brutal Deluxe) 2353546-arnold.png|Arnold Assman 2353583-bodini.png|Bodini Yondakate 2353533-barry.png|Barry Randomflies 2353565-gordon.png|Gordon Lazzarini 2353591-jenson.png|Jenson Troodon Lorne.jpeg|Lorne Bloom believix png by bloomsama-d6uepuf.png|Bloom NEymerich rece1.jpeg|Nicolas Eymerich 2353602-garrik.png|Garrik Bismuta 2353593-cooper.png|Cooper Doxtator 2007456.jpeg|Fumino Aya Takashi Kagetani.png|Takashi Kagetani Emi Katagiri .jpeg|Emi Katagiri CartoonGeronimo.png|Geronimo Stilton Alex Rider .jpeg|Alex Rider Jacob the Waddlewing.png|Jacob the Waddlewing (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Poco.jpg|Poco (Woody Poco) Blockbuster_Videos.png|Blockbuster Videos (from the 1980s Blockbuster commercial) Taihoman.jpg|Taihoman Iken.png|Iken Lindow Amamiya .jpeg|Lindow Amamiya Strawberry Shortcake.gif|Strawberry Shortcake 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey Ratchet .png|Ratchet 250px-All 4 One - Clank.png|Clank Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Marvelous-Misadventures-Flapjack1.jpg|Flapjack 1359581751_Episode_14.jpg|Melba 1359583582_Episode_48.jpg|Waldo Pearl-.png|Pearl Pee and Gity.png|Gity the Snake and Pee the Squirrel Gamba.jpg|Gamba (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Taluluto.jpg|Magical Taruruuto-kun Willy_Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Doctor_Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Felyne.png|Felyne Duke.png|Duke Yin_3.jpg|Yin (Yin Yang Yo) Yang_is_so_mad.png|Yang (Yin Yang Yo) Kitaro.jpg|Kitaro Max_Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) Pukkunbu.jpg|Pukkunbu (The Mascot of Shiny Music Hall) KitanYarenSoranHokkaido.jpg|Kitano, Utley and Hoover Cow Char_99413.jpg|Huckle Cat (from The Busy World of Richard Scarry) BartholomewBear.jpg|Bartholomew Bear TubbyPig.jpg|Tubby the Pig Char_6556.jpg|Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Barney_the_Dog.png|Barney the Greyhound (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Tweek_the_Chihuahua.png|Tweek the Chihuahua (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Satch_the_Great_Dane.png|Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Reggie.jpg|Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Winston.jpg|Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Kibble.jpg|Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Momo.png|Momo the Cat IMG 20161001 102352 730.jpg|Christopher Peepers IMG 20161001 102522 610.jpg|Joy (Superbook) Keita Amano.png|Keita Amano/Nathan Adams Katie artwork.png|Katie Forester/Fumika Kodama 3038164-936full-rod-serling.jpeg|Rod Serling from (the twilight zone) Benny the Squirrel .jpeg|Benny the Squirrel Sir Daniel.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque Homerrgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|homer simpson BartSimpson.jpg|bart simpson Matteo Cocchiola .png|Matteo Cocchiola 135px-212px-Scrat.jpg|Scrat Angry.jpg|Norbert and Dagget Beaver 1992-1995-Batman.jpg|batman WellingSuperman.png|superman Hulk (1).png|hulk Iroman.jpg|iroman Dr.N.JPG|Dr. Janice N!Godatu IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Indiana-jones.jpg|indiana jones Maestro.jpg|Maestro Dorothy Gale.jpg|dorothy gale 73659 dr rabbit worldtour 003 00.jpg|Dr. Rabbit The Doctor.jpeg|The Doctor (doctor who) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpeg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles RyuSF.png|ryu (street fighter) Shellington Sea Otter .jpeg|Shellington Sea Otter Dick Tracy.jpg|Dick Tracy 4846456-judy.jpeg|judy tunafish Avenger Penguins.jpg|Avenger Penguins Slammersunintro.jpg|Sun Slammer Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Dylan-Dog.jpeg|dylan dog Goku.jpg|goku Naruto.jpg|naruto Ápeiron.jpeg|Ápeiron. the Guardian of the multiuniverse art_trade_greyradian_by_whitespiritwolf-d5x58gz.png|overfreey. the guardian of elements Saba .jpeg|Saba Baltoprofile.png|balto Jenna.png|Jenna He-Man.jpeg|he-man Chalooby.jpeg|Chalooby James P. Sullivan.png|James P. Sullivan Mike from Monsters Inc.png|Mike Wazowski yeti.png|yeti (from monsters, inc.) Elric of Melniboné.jpeg|Elric of Melniboné Celpictures-Nemo03sn.jpg|Little Nemo Max Durocher.jpeg|Max Durocher Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Rick Sanchez.png|Rick Sanchez morty smith.jpeg|Morty Smith 640-1.jpeg|Tetsuya Kuroko poirot-s12-icon-hires.jpeg|hercule poirot Spongebob|spongebob squarepants Patrick Star.png|patrick star Captain Lewis Stone.png|Captain Lewis Stone Villains Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs).jpg|Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Bigcheese.jpg|Seymour Cheese Gregory.png|Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete GANONDORF.jpg|Ganondorf TT - Montana Max 300.gif|Montana Max Savoir Faire.jpg|Savoir Faire Daroach.png|Daroach Marx.jpg|Marx Packbat.JPG|Packbat Aoa14.jpg|The Pincushion Man set.jpeg|Set Javert.jpg|Javert ss-toxictom.jpeg|Toxic Tom ss-slimebot.jpeg|Slimebot ss-boogytheboydog.jpeg|Boogy the Boydog ss-largeeyelarry.jpeg|Large Eye Larry the grandchildren.jpeg|The Grandchildren (Albino Lullaby) Abaddon (Supernatural) .png|Abaddon (Supernatural) Jake Fratelli .jpeg|Jake Fratelli Francis Fratelli .jpeg|Francis Fratelli Mama Fratelli .png|Mama Fratelli Mulgarath .jpeg|Mulgarath Stripe.JPG|Stripe EvilTwin profilelarge.jpeg|The Master (Evil Twin Cypriens Chronicles) Dak.jpg|dak Dr. Zaius .jpeg|Dr. Zaius Wrath-Amon.jpg|Wrath-Amon charles manson (south park).jpeg|Charles Manson (South Park) the three murder.jpeg|Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy Lo-Pan .jpeg|Lo-Pan Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) .jpeg|Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) DanBackslide-312682 480 360.jpg|Dan Backslide Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand Crazy Hand.png|Crazy Hand Belladonna .png|Belladonna Carface .jpeg|Carface Red(All Dogs go to Heaven) .png|Red(All Dogs Go to Heaven) Rowan North .png|Rowan North Sephiroth .jpeg|Sephiroth Jecht .jpeg|Jecht James Doakes .jpeg|James Doakes Stennis.png|stennis Dr. Legume .png|Dr. Legumi Vendetta-smile.png|Vendetta Finalscreen.png|Ru Zu (Exterlien) BOWSER.f.jpg|Bowser Otis B. Driftwood.jpeg|Otis B. Driftwood SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) Dark Dragon (ninja gaiden).jpeg|Dark Dragon (Ninja Gaiden) Morkvarg.png|Morkvarg 257.png|Letho of Gulet Philippa Eilhart.png|Philippa Eilhart 2353554-trevor.png|Trevor Famiglietti Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego Silvestro Sabbatini.png|Silvestro Sabbatini 284.jpeg|Babalun Mest 291.jpeg|The Horned King Victor Perkins.jpeg|Victor Perkins Lilith (DmC) .jpeg|Lilith (DmC) Komplex.jpg|Komplex Hircine.jpeg|Hircine Hexxus .jpeg|Hexxus Transfer.jpg|Transfer Hannibal Roy Bean.jpeg|hannibal roy bean Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson .jpeg|Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson Rouge the Bat .png|Rouge the Bat Crowley.jpeg|crowley Dr. Wily .jpeg|Dr. Wily 376.jpeg|Black Cuervo GLaDOS .jpeg|GLaDOS Edgar Ross .jpeg|Edgar Ross Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio .jpeg|Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio The Mad Doctor.jpeg|The Mad Doctor 203.jpeg|Jkqxxllyuo Freddy Krueger.jpeg|freddy krueger LeChuck .jpeg|LeChuck Ripper .jpeg|Ripper Cobra Commander .jpeg|Cobra Commander 187.jpeg|Izzy Moreno Anti-Heroes Magolor.png|Magolor SamueltheOtter.png|Samuel the Otter (fan-made anti-hero by PB&Jotterisnumber1) 8509-volk-iz-nu-pogodi.jpg|Wolf (Nu Pogodi) 07.jpeg|Wilbur the Green Elephant Lucifer (Supernatural) .jpeg|Lucifer (Supernatural) SlimergbBR003bio.png|Slimer eric cartman.jpeg|Eric Cartman The Grinch .jpeg|The Grinch Gilgamesh (Fate) .png|Gilgamesh (Fate) 630925-spy_vs_spy.jpeg|Black Spy and White Spy Sixtus IV.jpeg|Sixtus IV (Asassin's Creed) Satoru-kun.jpeg|Satoru-kun Tanaka kousuche.jpeg|tanaka kousuche Songs * Globus - "Preliator" * John Williams - "The Imperial March" * Pink - "Just Like Fire" Quotes Trivia Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:Crossover films Category:Films Category:2017 Category:Battle Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Epic Battle Category:Multiverse Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Zeptolab Category:Sodec Quebec Category:Warner Bros. Category:20th Century Fox